


Destiny Big Bang Art Master Post

by MelancholySeraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiny Big Bang 2020, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholySeraph/pseuds/MelancholySeraph
Summary: Art that I've made to accompany the fic Melting Point by TessAlyn for the Destiny Big Bang of 2020!
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Destiny Big Bang





	Destiny Big Bang Art Master Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TessAlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessAlyn/gifts).



> TessAlyn and I worked closely to conceive and create these art pieces. TessAlyn was absolutely amazing during the whole process of participating in this Bang and I can't thank them enough for being so kind. It was the first Bang I've ever done and I'm super proud of how it turned out. <3 Without further ado, look on!


End file.
